1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to handoff and cellular site selection.
2. Description of Related Art
In a telecommunications network (e.g., cellular networks, etc.), user equipment (e.g., cellular telephone, mobile device, etc.) establishes a communication link with a base station (e.g., cell site). This communication link allows transmission of data to the base station (uplink) and, also, reception of data from the base station (downlink).
Standard-setting bodies within various telecommunications industries have promulgated standards for how user equipment (UE) is required to uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) to base stations. These standards require the user equipment to UL and DL with the same base station (BS). Thus, when the UE migrates out of range from one BS and into range of another BS, the standards require simultaneous handoff (or handover) of both the UL and DL from one BS to another. This simultaneous handoff (HO) of both the UL and DL has its limitations.